<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the...Wait This Isn't Just About Him by ItsMxTwist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201776">Harry Potter and the...Wait This Isn't Just About Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMxTwist/pseuds/ItsMxTwist'>ItsMxTwist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animagus, Animal Death, Child Abuse, Deaf Character, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Hard of Hearing Credence Barebone, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Bonding, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Hermione Granger, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Tags May Change, Wholesome, typical sibling interactions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:29:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMxTwist/pseuds/ItsMxTwist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in the Harry Potter time period so 1990s. Credence is rescued by Percival Graves and taken in by Queenie and Jacob and gets to go to Hogwarts. This AU also features HOH Credence. Harry actually has a decent relationship with the Dursleys because they came to they senses when Lily died, Sirius didn't get arrested and got to raise Harry with Remus. Snape also came to his senses after he joined the Death Eaters and actually became a decent person. This will feature typically shenanigans with some changes to the plot. Yes there will a lot of headcannons here so if you don't like them please don't read it's okay if they aren't your headcannons but I happen to like them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Credence Barebone &amp; Jacob Kowalski, Credence Barebone &amp; Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone &amp; Original Percival Graves, Credence Barebone &amp; Queenie Goldstein, Credence Barebone &amp; Tina Goldstein, Credence Barebone/Happiness, Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Remus Lupin &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay so I had this idea because I was somewhat inspired by  the Through the Quiet Emerald series. But my main muse for Potterverse is Credence and I love it when he is happily cared for and recovering. So why not just have him at Hogwarts and be involved with the Golden Trio's shenanigan's. Also I love Slytherin Golden Trio and don't worry they are not evil because that is just not how I go. Hope you enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a couple of hours and Credence didn’t really know what was going on and what was going to happen. All he knew is that a man named Graves came to his home earlier that day and some men had taken his Ma away while he was taken to a weird place with lots of new things. Some people he thought were doctors had looked him over and didn’t seem pleased; maybe it was how skinny he was, or how he couldn’t seem to hear much. They had cleaned out his ears and they felt much better, he could even hear a bit better, and they had given him some medication that he supposed was to help with the pain in his ears. After that they seemed to decide to just let him sit there for a while, the ones he believed were nurses were nice, though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He was fiddling with the hem of the blanket that was on what he assumed was a hospital bed when Graves walked in and started talking. “So Credence right? I was hoping to ask you some questions if you were feeling up to it. If you want to wait a little and rest first that could be arranged as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>`“I think I could answer some questions now if you want me to.” Credence replied, he hoped not too many would be about Ma. Mr. Graves took a seat next to the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how old are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m eight, but I’ll be nine soon.”  Gaves gave a little look of surprise. Credence knew he was small for a kid who was nearly nine but Ma had never given him much food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright now, how long would you say that Mary Lou has been hurting you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know...as far back as I can remember being with her.” Credence really can’t remember a time where he wasn’t with Mary Lou, it was too far back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, do you know why she was hurting you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m unnatural. I remember doing things that shouldn’t happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what exactly did you do?” Graves questioned, shifting forward a bit and tilting his head in interest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well...one time I saw some bread on the counter. I was hungry and wanted some food but I was too short to reach it. The bread though, it floated down to me. I also remember one time Ma had locked me in the closet, it was supposed to be locked when she would put me in there but somehow it came unlocked. I know it did cause I heard her lock it like she usually does then the lock opening a little bit later after I had cried a bit.” Plenty of unusual things happened around Credence, that’s why Ma didn’t like him even when he tried to be good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was coloring with a crayon but it started to get too short. I really liked the color and wanted to keep using it since I was still coloring my drawing. It somehow started to go back to how it was before I used it, Ma didn’t like that.” He could remember the beating he got after that. “One of my jackets one time had gotten a tear in it but somehow it patched itself up after I saw it and felt sad.” Graves had a bit of a thoughtful yet somewhat apologetic look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Credence, you’re a wizard. I know it will be a lot to take in but you have time to learn. But accidental magic is perfectly normal.” Graves explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what happens now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “We will find you a family, I already have a couple in mind actually. They used to live here in New York but moved to England last year. I believe I can trust them to take care of you; Queenie is a witch and a legilimens, she can read minds basically, and Jacob is a no-mag baker. Both are wonderful and very kind people. If you want to see if maybe you fit in well with them I would be more than happy to get in contact with them and see if they’d be willing to take you in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I’d like to meet them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright I will talk with Queenie and we will see if we can get them to come over here to meet you.” Credence gave a nod and Graves left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later a doctor came in. “Alright Credence, so your hearing is far less than what it should be and you definitely are malnourished. We will need to keep an eye on your recovery to make sure it’s going well. For right now we will put you on some nutrient potions to help you with putting your weight back on and also making sure your injuries heal properly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long will it take?” Credence asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well it will take a week or two for your lacerations to heal up enough for us to be comfortable with letting you leave. Once you leave you will still need to take nutrient potions until you have reached a healthy weight and not move around too much to keep from reopening your injuries.” The doctor responded looking at the clipboard he held. “I’ll have the assistant healers bring you some food to eat, don’t try to eat more than your stomach feels comfortable with, you will get around to eating more food with a bit of time.” Credence gave a little sigh, this was gonna take some time.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Queenie and Jacob</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Queenie talks with Jacob about adopting Credence.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I haven't updated in ages college is just putting tons of work on me leaving me with little time to work on all my side projects. I hope to be able to update again soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Graves walked into his office and to the fireplace in the corner. He took a pinch of floo powder and called Queenie. “Hello Mr. Graves, how's it going?” She asked, wondering why he called her.</p><p>“Well, a recent case involved a child needing to be taken into custody today. We finally got Mary Lou put away but she had an adopted son who happens to be a wizard.”</p><p>“Oh my how’d that happen? Does he need someplace to stay?” Queenie questioned worriedly.</p><p>“He will need a family, he didn’t have an easy life and was hurt a lot. I believe your ability to read minds and the fact that Jacob is a no-maj and would more likely relate to being new to the magic world would be good to help him adjust.”</p><p>“Well I’d love to take him in! I will have to ask Jacob but I’m sure he’d be on board.”<br/>“Good, I hope he gets along well. I will have to investigate how exactly he somehow got under our radar but he needs a place to stay. His name is Credence by the way, I will have to send a file on the case to you so you know what exactly you’re getting into.” </p><p>“Will do Mr. Graves! I’ll leave you to your work.” Graves ended the floo call and sat down in his desk chair. He sighed and rubbed his temples. He would make sure that Credence would have a much better life now, he had seen a lot of things in his life but even he was surprised sometimes by how cruel the world could be. <br/>…<br/>Queenie hummed to herself while she waited for her husband Jacob to get home. She was not worried at all that Jacob would say no since they had been talking about having a kid for about two months now, even though since the start of the relationship they knew they had wanted at least one. Queenie knew her husband was a kind soul and would be perfect for helping a kid who was in an abusive house to be able to open up and heal. From what she knew from things her sister Tina had said about Mary Lou Barebone they would have their work cut out for them. However Queenie knew that with some time and love things would definitely get better.</p><p>Queenie was thinking of all the fun family things that she and Jacob would get to do with their new kid when she heard the jingle of keys in a lock that announced her husband’s arrival home. “Hello Dear! How was work today?” She greeted as Jacob walked in through the door.</p><p>“Ah everything was lovely Darling! Our new hire Ethan is really enjoying working with the customers. It is nice to see people actually enjoying working a service job.” He responded, smiling as he gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Oh that’s good. I do believe it is because others do not always hold their customers responsible for their actions. I could never imagine you letting someone get away with yelling at one of your employees. Some people are just dreadful.” Queenie smiled happily that her husband’s bakery was doing so well.</p><p>“So how was your day Daring, anything interesting? I know you went to lunch with your sister and Newt.”</p><p>Queenie gave a slight smile as she responded. “Oh it was a nice lunch, but I do have something important to talk about. Graves flooed me not too long ago. First I will ask, how would you feel about adopting?” Jacob looked at her, obviously intrigued.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be against it. Is Mr. Graves wanting us to adopt a kid?”</p><p>Queenie relaxed her shoulders a bit. “In New York there was a group of people called the New Salem Philanthropic Society that was very against magic, their leader was a woman named Mary Lou.”</p><p>“I think I saw them a couple times. Didn’t she have a little boy who would hand out flyers?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes and Graves has finally been able to get enough dirt on her to get him away. The boy is apparently magic, which is why it was important to get him away.”<br/>“I’d say, they are just like the Puritans if not worse. They didn’t even like our televisions.” Jacob huffed, he believed them to be full of nonsense. </p><p>Queenie gave a slight chucked, her husband was truly enamoured with magic. “Well Graves got her adopted son , Credence, out of there and wants us to take him in and help him adjust to the magic world. We have a file here about all they found out about him so we can be somewhat prepared but I would love to see if he wants to be a part of our family.”</p><p>“I'd love to meet this boy and take him in. From what I remember of seeing him he is a bit shy but a kind kid.” </p><p>“Well then let’s look at the file and see what we should be prepared for.” Jacob agreed with this statement. </p><p>As they started to read the file both of their smiles fell into frowns. They did not know why anyone would hurt a kid in this manner. Both of them agreed though that they would do what they could to give this kid a happy life from now on. Their spirits lifted a bit as they thought of the time they could spend with Credence once he got comfortable around them, baking sweets and cooking meals together, introducing him to magic, they certainly hoped that he would love Newt’s creatures as most kids certainly are fascinated by them. Queenie sent her message to Graves later that night and both fell asleep happy.</p><p>The next day they received another floo from Graves who had received their message from last night. They sent up a meeting the next day with hopes that soon they would be able to bring their new kid home. They both thought of all the things they would need to get for Credence, they planned to ask him all sorts of questions so that they could get his room just perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright don't be afraid to leave comments and suggestions, just don't be a jerk okay. This will be a therapeutic fic for me I think.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>